Oh Brother
by Wishlist93
Summary: Post Episode "Triangle". Mulder doesn't want Scully to leave the hospital. Scully POV. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Oh Brother

Pairing: Mulder/Scully

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Mulder and Scully!

Spoiler: Triangle

Summary: Post Episode „Triangle". Mulder doesn't want Scully to leave the hospital. Scully POV. Please R/R!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Oh Brother**

„I love you"

_Oh my god. Did he just say that he loves me? I want to tell him 'I love you too' so badly, but I can't. I can't let him in. I can't let my feelings show, it would make me all weak, so I just say..._

„Oh brother"

_I turn around and walk away like I always do. I walk away from my feelings, from the truth._

„Stop" I hear Mulder say. I freeze and turn around to face him. I close my eyes for a moment.

„What is it, Mulder?" I ask him as I come a bit closer to the hospital bed. I try hard not to make eye contact with him.

„Oh nothing" He just says. I sigh and ask again.

„What is it, Mulder?"

„Are you okay, Scully?"

„I'm fine, Mulder"

„You sure?"

„Yeah" I answer quietly.

„Why can't you even look at me then?"

I stay quiet, still not looking at him.

„Is it because of what I just to-"

„Mulder" I quickly say to stop him.

„Yeah?"

Now I look him straight in the eyes. He is agitated by sudden fear, I can tell.

„I'll see you tomorrow" I say.

„Stay" He whispers as he grabs my wrist. I look deeply into his pleading eyes.

After a great deal of hesitation I nod. I sit down on a chair beside the bed and watch Mulder, who softly touches his face. He is smiling.

„Why are you smiling?"

He shows me his left cheek, it's a bit swollen and there are black and blue marks on it. I look at him somewhat confused.

„You were the one who did it" He says proudly.

„What? I didn't do anything to you, Mulder"

„Yes you did...on the ship...in 1939" I roll my eyes.

„Yeah, of course Mulder."

„I'm telling you the truth, Scully. Why don't you believe me?"

„Because it's totally insane, Mulder."

„Yeah, whatever"

We sit in silence for quite a while. I feel a bit uncomfortable and I'm sure Mulder does too. I reach out and take his hand in mine. I squeeze it. Mulder looks down at our intertwined fingers and then up at me.

„I kissed Skinner" I say laughing a little.

„What?" He asks wide-eyed.

„I kissed Skinner" I repeat.

„Um...why?"

„What do you mean...? I am in love with him, he is kind-hearted and the most loving man I know" I explain, trying to hold back laughter...with success. Mulder stares at me with his puppy dog eyes. He seems very confused and maybe a little sad? Abruptly he pulls away his hand and turns away from me, now looking towards the door. _Damn it! What did I do? I'm such a jerk...no HE is a jerk. How can one be so touchy? Does he truly believe what I just said? !_

„Mulder..." I say quietly, trying to get his attention. „I'm kidding. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hu-"

„It's okay..."

„I really kissed him but it wasn't because I am in love with him...I am not in love with Skinner, I was just kidding on that score. I was worried about you, Mulder. Skinner had important information which helped me to find you. I was so relieved and glad. I thanked him and gave him a quick kiss..." I tell him. Suddenly I hear him laugh.

„Why are you laughing?" I ask

„You run off at the mouth, Scully."

„I was just explaining the situation, Mulder"

„Yeah. I'm sorry I acted so...so childish. I think I was kinda shocked." He says as he turns around towards me again.

„It's okay"

I lean forward to look at his swollen cheek. I let out a slight laugh as I gently let my fingers touch his cheek.

„Ouch! Scully, that hurt's!"

„It wasn't me, Mulder. I didn't hit you" I say, ignoring his whining.

„Yes, you did... right after..."

„Right after what, Mulder?" I ask.

„Right after we kissed" He says quietly. _What did he just say? Right after we kissed? I never kissed Mulder, did I? No, I would remember, wouldn't I? Oh my god! What's happening...??_

„What? No, Mulder! That's not true! We never kissed and I never hit you, Mulder. I better get going. Mulder, you need to rest." I say quickly. I turn around and leave the room.

„Scully, wait!" I hear Mulder shout but I keep going.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Okay, this was supposed to be a oneshot but I didn't think it would end like this so...should I continue? I never wrote a Multi-Chapter FF before but I'm ready to try. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's friday morning. My cellphone rings, I moan and reach for it.

„Scully" I say sleepily.

„Hello. It's Skinner"

„Hello, sir" I say trying to sound polite.

„I just wanted you to know that you can take the day off. There is no case for you and the paperwork can wait until Mulder is doing well again."

„Well...thank you, sir. But I can do the paperwork today, it's no problem"

„Agent Scully, you really don't need to. Take the day off. I'll see you and Mulder on monday"

„Okay. Thank you, sir" I say before I hang up. I look at my alarmclock: 8 AM. I sigh and lay back down on the bed. I close my eyes and begin dreaming...

„_Mulder?" I say but I don't get an answer._

„_Mulder? Mulder! Please, open your eyes!" I scream but again I don't get an answer._

„_Help! Somebody help! Mulder, please open your eyes. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."_

„_Scully..." I hear Mulder whisper but his lips don't move. I touch his lips, they are cold as ice. I lean over his pale face. A tear is making it's way down my cheek. It lands on Mulders nose with a splat._

„_Mulder? I can hear you! Please, open your eyes...I need you. Mulder...Mulder..." I repeat again and again. Everything around me starts to twirl and to disappear._

„_Noooo" I scream at the top of my lungs._

I awake with a start. I'm breathing heavily. I climb out of bed and run into the bathroom. Five minutes later I come out and dress in my bedroom. I put on my shoes and my coat. I check whether my car keys are in my coat pocket or not. They are. Quickly I run out of my apartment and down the stairs to my car. I start the engine and take off. A little later I take out my cellphone and dialed a familiar number.

„Hello"

„Hello, sir. It's me." I quickly say.

„Agent Scully?" I hear Skinner say.

„Yeah. Did you hear anything from Mulder?" I ask him.

„Umm...no. Is anything wrong?"

„I don't know...I just..."

„Listen...he'll be fine. Mulder is always fine. He just needs to rest some days and then he's going to be the same funky spooky Mulder again." He tells me. I have to smile at the funky spooky Mulder thing.

„Yeah. I'm on the way to the hospital right now. Talk to you later."

I hang up the phone and drive into the parking lot. I get out of the car and walk into the building. When I reached the right floor a doctor was talking to a nurse right in front of Mulder's room. My heart starts to beat faster as I quickly walk towards them.

„Excuse me. I...Is everything all right with Fox Mulder?"

„Who are you?" The doctor asks.

„I'm his partner...Dan-"

„Dana Scully" The doctor cut off, smiling.

„How-"

„When I was checking on him he told me about you." He says.

„So, he is okay?"

„Yeah, he is doing pretty well. I was just about to check on him, when Dr. Tanner told me that he's still asleep"

I heave a sigh of relief.

„Thank you, doctor. May I go in and see him?"

„Of course. I'll check on him a little later" I nod before I open the door to his room. I close it quietly behind me. I walk towards the bed and smile. _Thank god, he is okay. _I take his hand and give it a squeeze. I lean forward and kiss his lips softly but carefully not to wake him.

„I'm so glad you are okay" I whisper „I'm sorry about yesterday...I'm sorry about everything. I was worried about you because I had that dream and-" I begin to cry. „And in my dream I was just about to lose you but I can't lose you, Mulder. I need you. I love you."

„Scully..."

„Mulder?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Okay, I decided to continue. I hope you all liked it! There is going to be a third chapter if you guys want a third chapter...Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

„How long...how much-" I try to construct a sentence but it doesn't really work. _Oh no, please. This can't be happening...I'm making a fool of myself right in front of him. Okay Dana, you can deal with it. You can deal __with it..._

„I heard everything." He just says. _He knows. Mulder knows my deepest secret. What am I to do? Deny it? I think I can't deny it anymore, it's too __late now._

„I...umm..."

„Shh, it's okay, Scully. You don't need to say anything." He tells me and the only thing I can do is to nod. A while later I stand up and walk slowly towards the door.

„Where are you going?" Mulder asks me.

„Home." I answer reluctantly.

„Scully, please stay. You left me yesterday...I didn't want you to leave, Scully." He speaks softly. _I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do._

„Stay." He whispers again. After a short time of thinking I finally nod.

„Okay." I just say as I sit back down on the chair beside the bed. Mulder is looking at me, smiling slightly.

„Why aren't you at work?" He asks after a little while.

„Skinner called me. He said I can take the day off. There is no case and the paperwork can wait until monday."

„Monday? Oh, that sounds like fun." He says sarcastically. It makes me smile a little.

„Did you talk to the doctor?"

„Yes. He said you are doing pretty well...he wanted to check on you earlier but you were _sleeping_." I tell him.

„Well...I wasn't." He says softly.

„Yeah...I know that." I start to blush, I can tell.

„You look tired."

„I am. Thanks to Skinner...."

„What? Did he wake you?" Mulder asks, laughing slightly.

„Yeah, he called a little to early for my liking. I laid back down and I fell asleep but then I had that dream...about you."

„Do you want to tell me about it?"

„No." I simply say and shake my head.

„Okay. I understand." Mulder tells me, looking straight into my eyes.

„Umm...do you want to lay down?" He asks a little later.

„What?"

„Do you want to lay down?"

„Where?"

„Right here..." He points on the spot right beside him.

„I-I don't think so..."

„Come on. You are tired and don't worry, I don't bite." He says smiling. I climb into bed beside him.

„I can't promise anything." I say teasingly.

„Oh Scully, naughty girl."

„I'm just kidding..." I say and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

„Yup...of course." He says sarcastically.

„Mulder, stop!"

„All right. Scully?"

„Yeah..."

„Could you sing something?"

„What? No, Mulder!"

„Oh come on, Scully. _Jeremiah was a bullfrog, he was good friend of mine. I __never understood a single word he said-_"

„Mulder, could you just shut up and...and hold me close"_ Did I really __just say that? I don't know what came over me. _ Without a word he pulls me close to him. He is facing my back, so I can't look at him. He wraps his arm around my middle and suddenly I feel his hot breath against my neck. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. My right hand rests on my stomach and I am just about to pull it away, when Mulders hand toches mine and begin to caress it. Eventually I turn around to face him. He pulls the covers up around both of us. We are looking directly into each others eyes. He softly strokes my cheek and his thumb finds my lips. I smile a little, so does he. He slowly bends forward and let his lips brush mine. Without hesitation I deepen the kiss and run my fingers through his soft dark brown hair. I break the kiss and cuddle up against him. I lay my head on his shoulder and my left hand rests on his chest.

„Mulder...?" I say quietly.

„Mmhh..."

„What if somebody comes? What would he think...I mean-"

„Who cares?" He just says as he kisses me lightly on the forehead.

„I'm serious, Mulder."

„Nobody is coming...maybe Skinner" I hear him laughing slightly. I turn to look at him wide-eyed.

„Oh god...that would be-" I begin.

„Embarrassing?"

„Yeah..." I say just as somebody knocks on the door. „Oh god..." I whisper. I'm just about to climb out of bed when Skinner appears on the doorstep.

„Oh, I'm really sorry. Am I interrupting?" Skinner says smirking.

„No! No....no, sir." I stutter sitting on the bed, blushing deeply.

„Hmm...Mulder how are you doing?" Skinner asks, still smirking.

„I'm doing well, thanks." Mulder answers.

„I better get going...I'll leave you two alone. See you on monday." He walks out and closes the door behind him. I turn to Mulder, not saying anything just looking at him.

„You okay, Scully?" I don't give him an answer.

„Scully..."

„Did you see how he smirked?" I say.

„Yes I did. Now come on, lay back down." He responds. I climb back under the covers and stares at the ceiling._ I can't believe that I'm right here...this close to Mulder. I can smell him and feel him. And it feels __so...so right._

„Hey Scully..did you hear what I just said?"

„Umm...what?"

„Scully, you don't pay attention to me."

„I do but I was just...never mind. So, what did you say?"

„I love you"

„I love you too, Mulder." I pull him in for a long passionate kiss. He breaks the kiss and a huge smile flits across his face. Our foreheads touch like they did so many times before but now it's different. There is no need for comfort...it's just love.

_**End**_

--------------------------

**A/N: Okay, that was the last chapter of the story. I hope you all liked it !  
I LOVE REVIEWS...so please please review =) Thanks!**

**Lea :)**


End file.
